


【PWP李飞x李维民】最甜情歌

by ganggangtu



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganggangtu/pseuds/ganggangtu
Kudos: 16





	【PWP李飞x李维民】最甜情歌

*少一点白嫖，多一点关爱，谢谢。  
*OOC是我的，帅是他们的。

关键词预警：游乐园play，微良民

高考结束，李飞约了几个要好的同学去游乐园放松。游乐园里超脱世俗的氛围总让人忘却烦恼，李飞却在人群中看到李维民，身边陪着一个女人，言笑晏晏。  
“民叔，您怎么在这儿？”李飞颇有些敌意地瞪了一眼李飞身边的女人。  
“这是……李飞吧？”左处看看李维民。  
“……对，”李维民当然注意到李飞语气不善，不好意思地对左处笑笑。  
“民叔，我……”  
“你过来，我有话跟你说。”  
左处抱着臂，意味深长地歪头笑看着他们。

“我不是跟你说过这几天不要出来吗？”李维民拉着李飞走到游乐设施背阴处，来往的游客根本注意不到的狭小空间。  
两人的距离贴得很近，李飞垂眸看着李维民，眼睫纤长细密。  
“那女的是谁？”  
李维民抬头看着李飞，年轻男孩子已经比他高出半个头，眉头紧蹙，一脸痞气。  
“这是我的事。”  
“那出不出门也是我的事啊。”  
“……”  
“民叔，我已经成年了。”  
“少跟我说成年不成年的事，滚回家待着去。”  
这几日东山的毒贩重又开始活动，李维民得到线报，今日东山游乐园会有毒品交易。  
这事他不能对李飞说。  
李飞扭开脸，望着阳光照耀下的地面，刺得眼底都生疼。他最讨厌李维民把他当个孩子，用这个理由搪塞他。  
李维民沉着脸，觉得李飞越长大越有些无理取闹，特别是对出现在自己身边的人，不论男女老少，李飞都充满了敌意。以前他倒是觉得孩子还小，没什么所谓，谅他也做不出什么出格的事情。但是，他今天才来得及认认真真地看看李飞，个头长高了，体格也结实了不少，手臂比他小腿都粗了……看来以后不能再由着他来了。  
李飞转回脸，李维民看起来在出神，被阳光灼得生疼的眼睛看到他的脸颊，泛着冷色调的光。  
“你有没有……唔……”李维民惊愕地看着李飞放大的脸庞，嘴唇上柔软的触感让他大脑一片空白。  
李飞品尝着李维民嘴唇的味道，温暖湿热，和平时看起来冷冽的感觉完全不一样。  
他肖想了许久，不似想象，却比想象之中更加美好。果然还是错愕无言的李维民更让他心情愉悦。  
年轻人毫无章法的啃咬吸吮，像是饥饿的小兽，让他嘴唇火辣辣地，但比起疼痛，更多的是久违的麻痒。  
李维民想起上次有过这种感觉之后发生的事，头皮都炸开了，他推了推李飞的肩，却听到不远处响起脚步声和游客的笑声，渐渐走进，停在了附近。  
李维民呼吸都停了下来，李飞松开了他的唇瓣，压低声音道，“民叔，委屈您接下来也要保持安静了。”  
李飞料定了此时李维民不敢出声，不待他拒绝，就伸手去拉李维民的裤子，李维民今天穿了牛仔裤，硬邦邦的材质确实有点为难初出茅庐的李飞。  
李维民惊得几乎叫出声，却听到那几位游客的交谈声，只能用眼神警告李飞，可惜的是，李飞挑衅地看着他，顺手拉开了拉链，拇指按在露出的软肉上，李维民哼了一声，那几位游客的嬉笑声戛然而止，李维民在拼命缓解快感时，恍惚听到有个人说，“是不是有什么声音啊？”  
李飞把他箍进怀里，按进更隐蔽的角落。  
李维民的鼻梁压在李飞的胸口上，感觉得到少年有力的心跳，蓬勃的生气，和热烈的……  
李飞贴着李维民的性器磨蹭着，心脏撞得厉害，额角的青筋都在跳动。  
李维民颧骨浮起一抹红晕，眼睫颤抖着，像是盈薄的蝉翼。  
那种长久以来无可言喻小心翼翼的喜欢，在李维民抗拒的闷哼里坠入深渊，无法自拔。  
“民叔……”  
李飞蛮横地扯下李维民和自己的裤子，李维民挺立的性器颜色漂亮，形状秀气得要命，颤巍巍地晃动着，吐出透明的体液，晶莹透亮。  
李维民攥着李飞小臂的手指无力地抓出几道红痕，李飞眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己的下体，让李维民觉得羞耻。他养了十多年的孩子，用这种赤裸裸的目光看着自己如此失态。  
李飞却像发现了新大陆一般，握在手里细细把玩起来，似乎根本无暇顾及自己涨得发痛的性器。  
高大的少年单膝跪地，含住了李维民翘起贴在下腹上的生殖器，虔诚的姿势仿佛在朝拜心中的神明。  
温热的口腔包裹着许久未释放的欲望，李维民抑制不住不断翻涌的快感，喉咙里流出一连串黏腻的呻吟。  
李飞舌尖舔过每一寸凸起的筋络，试图钻进细小的铃口，灵活的挑逗着李维民的每一根神经。  
李维民不知道他是在哪里学来的这些东西，只觉得他压抑了很久的欲望，突然找到了宣泄口，便一发不可收拾。  
李飞两手握着李维民细长的腿，含得更深了些，冠状沟卡在喉咙时，李飞忍不住想要呕吐，收紧了喉口，李维民死死咬住嘴唇，眉头紧锁，双眸空洞。  
李飞吞咽着李维民射进他口中的精液，浓稠腥涩，让他满意，他爱着的人，当真没有和其他人在一起过。即使这份纯良不是因为他，也让李飞的心雀跃起来。  
他站起身，搂住李维民的后腰，才没有让他就这样滑坐下去。  
他凑过去吻李维民的唇，李维民也不躲。李飞故意把体液顶进他的口腔中，还要在李维民耳边含混低喃，“民叔，我是不是你第一个男人……”  
李维民心下大骂，这小兔崽子果然在网上看少儿不宜的片子，不然哪里会这么多花招……妈的，和他老子一个德行，全然忘记了自己眼角含泪，唇齿微张，这一瞪尽是风情，哪有半分平日里的魄力。  
看得李飞口干舌燥，脑海里飘过一帧又一帧他梦遗是做的那些梦境，恨不能在这里把李维民艹得香软柔糯……  
站在几米外附近聊天的几位游客的话题从家庭伦理剧转到了宫斗大戏，李飞抬起李维民一条长腿，露出下身颜色尚浅淡，还有些粉嫩的性器和紧窄的穴口。李飞拉下自己的运动裤，紫涨粗大的的阳物弹出，蹭过翕动的后穴，李维民哼了一声，腿弯发软，整个人都靠在了李飞怀里。  
“民叔，您看我这儿还憋得难受着呢……”李飞诚恳地低声道，李维民的发丝蹭在他胸口，扎透了薄薄的短袖衫，刺得他胸口发痒，心头骚动，胯间性器跳动着偏就顶不进窄小的穴口。  
穴肉翕动着试图夹住能缓和内壁空虚难耐的器物，却屡屡不得，李维民看向李飞，眼神委屈起来。  
李飞余下的那一丝理智彻底垮掉，他狠狠地艹进他遐想了漫长的青春期的肉洞，比他想得还要紧，还要软，还要热，仿佛探进了李维民最深处的灵魂，搅动着李维民的一切热望。  
少年不谙情事的艹弄，没有任何规律可以掌控，没有任何章法可以预测，比哪一种习惯都让人疯狂晕眩，又令人无法自拔。  
李维民强忍着剧烈的快感，脊髓深处蔓延，一下一下撞击着他的绩效，濒临决堤的射精欲望刺激得李维民泪腺崩溃，湿漉漉的水珠挂着纤密的眼睫上，眼底藏着的泪光，像是被欺负狠了似的可怜兮兮，李维民被艹得狠了，性器颤巍巍地挺立起，渗出一丝一丝白浊体液，李飞舔舐着他洇出血丝的嘴唇，安抚着李维民。  
下身却不肯放过他，一下一下艹进李维民湿热体内，肠壁摩擦得发烫，渐渐熟悉起缠裹的阳物，丈量着尺寸，描摹着轮廓，李飞从未享受过这样情色的极品，欲望爆裂，他搂紧了李维民，云霄飞车上的乘客发出阵阵尖叫，仿佛盘亘在他脑海中，久久不肯散去。  
“飞飞……别……啊……艹那……啊……”  
李维民被蹭过的前列腺始终得不到足够的慰藉，李维民万万没想到自己居然会欲求不满地恳求李飞艹得更准更狠，他躲进李飞的胸前，囊袋在李飞下腹上磨蹭着，耳边李飞的呼吸抽紧了，片刻后，暴风雨般的冲撞准确地碾过他的欲求，铃口射出一股股精液，李维民仰着下颌，唇边流出晶亮的银线，性器抖着，却什么也流不出。  
事后李维民才后知后觉，李飞根本就是在演戏，故意看他抓狂疯癫……  
李飞望着李维民失神的双眸，凌乱的发丝，这份满足比起痉挛着咬紧他下体的快感更让他痴狂。  
李维民小腹填满了凉凉的精液，从开合蠕动的穴口滴出，李飞放下李维民发软的腿，粉嫩的穴口便隐入臀缝。

“别离开我。”


End file.
